Alcohol And Truth Games
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: [Lady Sith] What happens when Tai and Matt finally 'discover' alcohol...and secrets are revealed? Taito


Alcohol and Truth Games

By: Lady Sith

A/N: Okie........before you can berate me, let me say something: I had a cold when I wrote this. My colds are as bad as the flu. THIS should be a warning to you before you read the story. Also....my brain was (and is still) mush and couldn't come up with a title or a sane/normal plot. Hence the title and the plot. It will NOT be as good as "Perfect Eyes"; but hey, this is only my second Digi fan fiction. I'll get better......I hope. 

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own nuthin'.

WARNING: Taito/Yamachi.........which means: YAOI!!!!!  
  


Taichi giggled and reached for the Vodka bottle, tipping it into his shot glass and downing the potent alcohol in one gulp. "So...Yama-chan......wanna play a game?" he asked his best friend, Yamato, slurring his words slightly.

Yamato managed to raise his head off of the table and blinked at Taichi blearily. "Wha' type o' game?" he asked, crinkling his forehead, trying to sort his thoughts through his muzzy brain.

The two boys were over at Yamato's apartment. His dad was gone for two weeks, getting needed information for an article for the local newspaper. Since he was going into dangerous territory, he had left Yamato at the apartment. And so, the newly turned sixteen year old had free reign of his home for the next several weeks. The first thing he did, of course, was invite Taichi over for a sleep over. (Though now they didn't call it a sleep over: It was 'hanging out' or 'spending the night'.)

The two boys had played video games for a while, then Yamato had played his newest song for Tai, saying that it was for the person that he had secretly loved for several years; even Tai didn't know who that one person was. What Yamato hadn't noticed as he played was Taichi's hurt expression, which he quickly managed to hide from his best friend.

Finally, tired with video games, T.V., music, and talking, the two boys discovered a new thing: alcohol. It started innocently enough: Tai was going through Yamato's pantry, looking for food to eat. He had absently looked up and noticed that the top shelf contained only alcohol. And, being the teenage boys that they were, they decided to experiment with this new 'discovery.' It didn't take much to get them drunk.

Taichi giggled again and reached for the almost empty bottle of Southern Comfort. "Well......Yama-chan, I wash thinkin' 'bout a game of truth....."

"Truth or dare?" Yamato asked stupidly. The alcohol seemed to be affecting him more than Tai; but, then again, that could be because of the three bottles of Vodka he had drunk.

Grinning widely, Tai poked Yamato. "No, shilly! Not truth or dare! It's just truth. We ashk any question we want and the other hash to anshwer it truthfully....."

It was now Yama's turn to giggle. "Okay! It sounds fun!" The alcohol cleared away for a moment and Yamato's mind became less muddled and alcohol-clouded.

Taichi thought for a moment, then asked, "Have.....have you ever been around a person and had this funny feeling in your stomach.....but never really understood what it meant?"

"Yeah," Yamato replied quietly, moving a beer bottle back and forth between his hands. He didn't look up at his friend, he knew that his emotions were running rampant in his eyes. If Tai saw......he would easily guess the truth. "It's my turn, Tai." The blonde pondered his question for a moment, then suddenly giggled. "Have you ever been this drunk before?"

Tai grinned back at his best friend and shook his head. "Nope; this is my first time for being drunk. Do you ever think about all those times we spent in the Digiworld, Yama?"

The one-time Digipartner of Gabumon sobered for a minute, his mind clearer now than it had been for the past hour or two. "Yes. I think about all those times......a lot. I miss our friends, don't you? The world seems kinda empty now..... Like it's lost all of it's meaning."

"No, not really. We still have each other. We'll always be best friends, won't we, Yama-chan?" Tai replied, leaning his head on his friend's shoulder. To himself, he wondered why the room was spinning so much. Then, thoughtfully, he continued, "And you'll always have that person you love. Right?"

Yamato reached for another beer bottle and sipped it, absently taking note that beer and Southern Comfort didn't mix. "Well, what it they're one and the same?" he mused aloud to himself.

"Hmmm?" Taichi asked, raising his eyebrows in interest at this. Yamato never really mentioned the person that he loved. This was all new information to Taichi. His ears perked up and he started to pay special attention to what Yamato was saying.

"What I mean is....what is my best friend and the person I love are one and the same?" Yamato said before he could think about what he was saying. Once he realized what he said, he mentally scolded himself and hoped to all deities who were listening that Tai hadn't heard that sentence.

Unfortunately......or fortunately, as the case may be.......Taichi HAD heard what his friend had said. He blinked, this time not from a drunken stupor. "Y-You mean that you love me, Yama-chan?" he asked Yama, backing away and holding the blonde's blue eyes with his own brown ones.

"I.....I do," Yamato replied softly. "I kept it a secret. I think that I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You were so brave, so strong. So cute. What else could I do but love you? I know that you probably won't want to be my friend anymore....but please, don't hate me."

"But.....you do love me, right?" Tai asked once again.

"Yes," was Yama's soft reply.

Suddenly, Taichi grinned and reached forward, holding Yamato's face firmly between his two hands. "Good," he said smugly. "'Cause I love you, too." And then Taichi leaned forward and kissed Yamato firmly on the lips, telling the taller blonde with his body how much he loved him.

* * *

The next morning, the two teenage boys awoke with splitting headaches (complimentary of their hangovers) and no clothes. They lay sprawled all over each other on Yamato's bed, Tai's head resting comfortably on Yama's chest.

"Ya know......we need to get drunk more often," Tai said with a grin. To this, Yamato blushed; but he, too, grinned back. Then Taichi leaned down and started trailing kisses down Yama's body....until, finally, it began anew.


End file.
